The Alphas
by triplea381
Summary: New York is about to be turned upside down! The Alphas, the first mystical creatures, return to New York to take back what was once there's and reunite their family but it is easier said than done. With family drama, action, suspense and romance, you don't want to miss the Alphas in New York First story for this genre so please read and review :)


**_Chapter 1- Return_**

A/N- This is my first attempt at a TVD fanfiction please read and review. There will be flashback every chapter making a backstory of the characters and then in the later chapters the whole backstory will be explained in depth. Hope you enjoy!

Below are the main three characters in this chapter and the actors who I believe will play them in real life.

Starring;

Nikolas Erikson- Joseph Morgan

Enzo Erikson- Ian Somerhalder

Nico Erickson- Nathaniel Buzolic

_*Flashback to 1911 years ago*_

_"Brothers, now that he is burnt and can rest in peace I must leave. I'm sorry but I have to leave you and the rest of our siblings at this time," Balthazar, the man who was 5'11 in height and towered over his older brother by just the slightest, his short brown hair messed up from the heavy wind that was blowing, said to the oldest brother Nikolas who wore a clothed shirt with a buttoned waist coat on top. His hair, platinum blond standing up all over his head. His eyes electric blue piercing your soul as you lock on to them. Nik shook hands with his brother but Nico, who was the tallest but ironically the youngest at 6'1 with brown hair and dark brown eyes and a lean and athletic build dressed in clothing similar to Nikolas, hugged him and then they parted ways. Balthazar slowly walked past the trees whilst the burning flame grew bigger behind him. The three brothers went to the corner to talk about something._

_"Brothers we have to go but I promise we will see our family again." Nik promised _

_"Where are we going to go? How are we going to live?" Enzo asked with panic filling his face as he had never been without his whole family and with the recent events he just didn't know what to do. Enzo was 5'9 in height with a well built, toned physique with black hair that hangs over his ears. He had striking, intense blue eyes just like his brother Nikolas and was dressed in a red cloth shirt with black pants that were clearly homemade._

_"I do not know where we're going to go but I will find something and we will live just the way we are now but before we go or do anything we got to make a promise that we will stick by each other through everything, always and forever" Nik announced._

Present Day

In the great city of Chicago, three brothers sat at a table in a bar. The bar was filled with life and diversity with people dancing, singing and laughing with joy and happiness, smiles graced everyone's face but them three who had no expressions on their faces. The people were enjoying themselves while downing shots of vodka and other alcoholic drinks. It was busy but the bartenders and owners were ambitious and had wanted to expand. One of the brothers, Nikolas the oldest, now had dark blonde hair and the same blue eyes but they seemed much darker while donning a Henley top with a pair of cause jeans with a black leather jacket on top, his brother Enzo still had the jet black hair but his eyes were now more of an ice blue and he wore a dark blue top with a black leather jacket and black jeans while their youngest brother Nico still had brown hair and brown eyes and wore the same casual clothing. Silence filled the table at the bar as the brothers stared at each other after hearing what Nikolas said. In a poor attempt to lighten up the mood Enzo asked "What do you call a guy who thinks he's a dead man?" but got no reply except for a grunt made by Nikolas. "You call him messed up," Enzo laughed. Nico and Nikolas did not even move their lips as they were too serious too laugh right now. "I got a joke for you Enzo and it goes like this. What do you call a soon to be dead and idiotic man?" he questioned. Enzo shrugged looking baffled. "You," Nikolas answered his own question as his eyes locked on to his younger brothers.

Enzo sat back and then the phone rang in Nik's pocket and he saw that it said private number, he got up and walked to the corner of the bar. No one could hear what he was saying but then Nico saw the shocking look on his face and had never seen that look on Nik's face. Nik slowly approached his brothers with a look that wasn't good.

"What is it Nik?" Nico asked.

"We got to go back to New York brothers, today," Nik replied. Enzo went to get the stuff whilst Nik went to get transport but he did it, his style. He went to the bartender and looked into her eyes and then his pupils dilated and he said,

"Give me your car love," he demanded with a smirk across his face. He had compelled her and then he compelled her to take him to her car. He thanked her and instead of letting her go, he had his snack. The other two brothers came and saw the dark red blood dripping down their brother's face and were not surprised by the gruesome actions of their brother and just acted like this was a casual occurrence. When they got into the car, Nik went onto the driver seat and wiped the blood off his face and cleaned his hands.

"Do you always have to eat?" Enzo enquired.

"Brother that's quite funny coming from you." Nik mocked them.

"What are you on about, Nik". Nico questioned.

"Yeah, I only possess humans and send their souls to hell…" Enzo declared

Nikolas face lightened up with a grin from his remark as Nico scoffed at the idiocy in Enzo's statement.

"I mean what else would you expect from the King of Hell, The Alpha Demon and at least I don't haunt the living and tear their heads off their bodies." Enzo protested

"Hey if Nikolas can rip their hearts out and his excuse is that he is the Alpha Vampire then I can tear their heads off because I am the Alpha Ghost" Nico argued

They drove for half an hour before they spoke again. "So what are we going to do about Chicago Nik?" Enzo asked

"Yeah Nik he is closing in on us" Nico added.

"Don't worry we are Alphas, we cannot die." Nik stammered with a shaky voice,

"Nik you know that is not completely true" Enzo snapped at his older brother with a voice filled with annoyance and frustration.

Silence filled the car just like Chicago as they carried on without a word being said.

They were in New York now and there huge buildings surrounding them. It was full of people who were pushing through trying to get to their jobs or getting something for themselves. They went to their old home which was in the far end of New York and was absolutely gigantic, grand and majestic. It was completely white with two entry and exit points and almost a hundred rooms that just made them seem like they were living in The White House.

Once the car had stopped, Nico jumped out and sprinted towards their house in New York. As he approached the large manor that was amazing, terrific and extravagant, his face filled with surprise as he saw Nik and Enzo there fighting over something. He walked forward to see what they were talking about.

"You cheated" Enzo shouted

"No, I'm faster deal with it" Nik said as if it was a fact making Enzo fake cry.

Enzo turned his head away from Nik to see Nico.

"Nico, Little brother what took you so long" Enzo said with a huge smile across his face as Nik just smiled while walking in to the mansion that they owned.

Nico did the only thing that anyone normal person could possibly do at this moment. He face palmed.

Once they're in their past home, everything is covered with cobwebs and spiders walking around. Wandering animals come walking through and it was tranquil there but they hid something there and they went to look for it. It was something very important. They looked at the door under the stairs and when through there but it was just a closet but then Nico punched it and a staircase appeared leading to the underground of their former house. In this place, there used to be just darkness and nothing else however now the darkness was partnered and accompanied by their desiccated family.

There were coffins there in lines and everyone was identical. Just then Nik realised it. There was meant to be seven there but there was six. They looked through the coffins and realised who's coffin was missing and gasped in shock. "Did you two idiots tell anyone about them" Nik shouted, they both shook their heads in response to shocked to speak.

Nik knew the seriousness of the situation and had to go to their last resort

"Enzo call him," Nik bossed him around.

"Call who?" requested Enzo.

"Balthazar" Nik announced as he walked out of the room heading up the stairs filled with anger.

A/N- Don't forget to review please and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
